New Ghoul in School (video game)
New Ghoul in School is a Monster High videogame, developed by Torus Games and published by Little Orbit. Official description Welcome, new ghoul! Come roam the halls of Monster High and get to know your new classmates. Join clubs, make friends and dress up in fierce fashions. But be aware, there’s something strange going on at Monster High! Cleo’s new amulet has been cursed by the spirit of Spookenhamen, and the student body is falling under his spell. Use your skills and savvy to help save the school and all your new classmates from the mummy’s curse! Be Yourself. Be Unique. Be a Monster. Features: *Experience a ghoul’s life for the first time on Xbox 360 and PS3. *Play through an all new story-driven adventure featuring over 40 of your favorite Monster High characters! *Create your own unique monster self – choose from dozens of skin tones, hair colors and styles, and tons of fierce outfits. *Shop and fill up your closet with outfits and accessories. *Build relationships with your new classmates and join clubs, like Fashion Club, Cooking Club and the Fearleading Squad. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the 2011 game known as Ghoul Spirit, in which you are able to run round the halls of Monster High and meet different Ghouls and Mansters from the franchise. There are various clubs throughout the school, from the Fearleading Squad to the Student Council, and the object of the game is to assist each club by exploring the school, finding hidden items, and completing mini-games. The main story is featured in the Fearleading and Student Council quests, where the player must help Frankie free the students from the curse of an amulet brought into school by Cleo. Characters Achievements * - Complete: Complete all other trophies. * - Meet the Fearleaders: Complete first Fearleading event. * - Meet the Council: Complete first council event. * - Buy Clothing Online: Purchase clothing online. * - Code Crackin': Find and use a locker code. * - Cookies for All: Complete a fundraising event. * - Step Up: Collect all cheer steps. * - Tidy Up: Leave for school with a tidy room. * - Ring-a-ding-ding: Ring the bell in the bell tower. * - Money Bags: Have over 1000 spirit coins. * - Creepateria Upgrade: Upgrade the creepateria. * - Casketball Court Upgrade: Upgrade the casketball court. * - Fashion Club: Complete fashion club events. * - Environmental Club: Complete Environmental club events. * - Robotics Club: Complete robotics club events. * - Cooking Club: Complete cooking club events. * - Comic book Club: Complete comic book club events. * - A Helping Hand: Complete Standalone events. * - Maze Runner: Find all shortcuts. * - Social Butterfly: Meet all characters in Monster High. * - School Spirit: Collect all dust pennants. * - Find the Spiders: Collect all spirit spiders. * - Save the School!: Save the school. * - Full Wardrobe: Obtain all clothing items. Trivia *The game came out on the 17th November 2015 in America and will be coming out on 27th November 2015 in Europe and will be for the PS3, Xbox 360, 3DS, Wii U and Wii. *The game will feature over 40 different characters from the Monster High universe. *This will be the first time any Monster High game has been on the PS3 and Xbox 360. *In the characters bedroom, an Ever After High ''poster is visible near the bed. ** '''Ever After High' is also being played on the flat screen TV in the creepateria after a certain point in the game. Gallery Promotional artwork monster high new ghoul in school.png|Monster New ghoul in school banner(as seen on the official website Boxshots 3DS.jpg|Monster High:NGIS 3DS box ps3 artwork.png|Monster High: NGIS PS3 box xbox.jpg|Monster High: NGIS X-box box wii.jpg|Monster High: NGIS Wii box wii u.png|Monster High: NGIS Wii U box Screenshots screenshot 1.png|Running through Monster High's halls screenshot 2.png|Meeting Frankie Stein running past Howleen,GiGi and Twyla.png|Running past Howleen, Gigi and Twyla character customize.png|ghoul customization 1 screenshot 5.jpg|Ghoul customization 2 screenshot 6.jpg|In the Monster High theatre screenshot 7.jpg|Meeting Spectra in the library File:MH_NGiS_Fearleading_Practice.jpg|Fearleading practice. screenshot 9.jpg|Chatting in the corridors screenshot 10.jpg|Ghoul customization 3 Trailers Sites http://www.littleorbit.com/monster-high-new-ghoul-in-school.html - Official site Category:Games